Payback
by ataraxis
Summary: Snape gets even with Harry for cursing him. Companion piece to Loop in Time and A Perfect Day for Harry.


**Title:** Payback  
**Author: **goldenpaw72 [aka cyrunge and goldenpaw]  
**Rated: **R for language  
**Summary: **Snape gets even with Harry for cursing him. Companion piece to "Loop in Time" and "A Perfect Day for Harry"  
**Pairing: **SS/HP  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No money made.   
**Feedback:** Always welcome  
**Category:** PWP, Romance

Two days after Harry's fabulously perfect night and day spent in Severus' arms, Harry came barrelling into the Potion's classroom after breakfast, without knocking and without waiting to see who might else be in the room. Harry's eyes were only focused on Severus.

Harry was pissed off with his Potions Master.

"What in the **hell** did you do to me?" ranted Harry, his words spewing from ruby red lips straight into Severus' face. Severus' tried as much as possible to keep his lips from twitching into a pleased smile at the sight before him.

Harry's eyes were flashing fire, his chest heaving furiously, as if he'd run the entire way from the Great Hall. Harry's stance was one of rightous indignation, with his fisted hands perched on flared hips. 

"I would think it plainly obvious what has been done to you. I mean, it would be obvious to everyone on the planet what has been done to you. Oh, I forget you're blind. Maybe you aren't able to see what I did after all. Perhaps you'll have to read yourself like the blind do with braille --by touch." Severus smirked and his eyes glittered with a bit of malice. Severus was truly enjoying himself at the moment.

"I must say though, you make an extraordinary female, Harry, though I can personally say, at this moment I don't find you all that appealling. Nicely rounded hips and breasts do nothing for me."

Harry sighed in frustration. "Do you have any idea of what I went through from the time the effect took place in the Great Hall, to the time I got here. I got more cat calls and whistles than I thought possible. Not to mention my cheeks pinched, in **both** places." He huffed loudly.

"Ah yes, that would be the additional properties I added into the potion. Not only would your body physically change, but you would exude pheromones that would attract the heterosexual males. I must say, I'm quite proud of my ingenius work." 

"And how long is this bloody cursed potion you gave me going to last? What other effects should I be aware of?"

"Well, I created it so that it would be effective all day, from sun rise to sun set. I wouldn't want this curse to interfere with my own personal pleasure." Severus' smile turned seductive and his eyes turned hazy with desire when he gazed at Harry. Harry moved closer to his professor, wanting to kiss the sexy man, but Severus looked at Harry up and down and his look reminded Harry that Severus would go nowhere near him while in this female form.

"As to how long it will last -- for a week."

"A week! I have to be a girl for a week!? You are so cruel, Severus. How am I going to get through a week as a girl? Oh, Merlin. All that pinching and stuff. And oh, heavens, what do I tell the other professors?"

"You'll tell them that someone pulled a nasty prank on you, but that you don't have a clue as to who did it. Tell them you have consulted me and that I can not give you an antidote, though I could, but won't. Tell them that it lasts a week."

Harry nodded his head in acceptance. "I know why you did it, I mean, I did make you repeat the same day again and again for 196 times. Too be honest, I didn't expect it to go on that long. I mean, I suffered a bit too, having to listen to Hermione and Ron talk about the same thing at least 100 times at breakfast."

"Yes, but at least you knew from the beginning what to expect. I however had no idea." 

Harry lifted his hand and reached out to touch Severus' cheek. Severus would accept that much from Harry, because he ached to be close to the young man, well for the time being -- young woman, also.

"Well I need to go, I have Transfiguration class soon." Harry twitched his clothes to readjust them. Harry was thankful he'd always worn roomy clothing, because with the additional padding in front, the shirt was now fairly tight. "I just hope Colin doesn't have his camera with him." Harry groaned at the thought of having this latest embarrasment captured permanently on film. Severus chuckled at the thought, "I don't know about that, if he did, I would certainly request a copy to place in my photo album.":

Harry snorted at the very idea. "Of course, something to remind you of your handiwork, both in potions and in revenge." 

Just before Harry turned to leave, he asked Severus one more thing,"So why this curse? Why make me a female?"

"Just an old muggle saying I heard once sparked the idea."

"Oh, and what saying would that be?"

"Payback is a bitch. I decided to take a literal translation of it." Severus' lips curled up into a satisfied grin. Harry laughed out loud at that and turned and sashayed out the door, for Severus' benefit. As one last parting shot, Harry said over his shoulder, "I'll see you tonight, shall I?" 

Severus shook his head in agreement at his young lover and thought to himself, 'I truly am glad the curse only works from sun up to sun down. I really do prefer his young, firmly muscled body.' Severus sighed and turned back to hsi cauldron, he had been busy making the antidote for Harry's curse when Harry had rushed in. If Harry was very good tonight, he just might be forgiven sooner rather than later.


End file.
